Peppa learns every language in the world
Language teacher: SPEAK EVERY LANGUAGE EVER Peppa: Hi! I'm peppa pig and I don't know what to do. Hi! Ek is Peppa-vark en ek weet nie wat om te doen nie. Hi! Unë jam derr peppa dhe unë nuk di ç'të bëj. ታዲያስ እኔ ፔፒ አሳ አሳኛለሁ እና ምን ማድረግ እንዳለብኝ አላውቅም. مرحبا! أنا خنزير peppa وأنا لا أعرف ما يجب القيام به. Ողջու՜յն! Ես peppa pig եւ ես չգիտեմ, թե ինչ պետք է անել: Salam! Mən peppa donuzum və nə edəcəyimi bilmirəm. নমস্কার! আমি পেপে শূকর আর আমি জানি না কি করতে হবে।. Hi! Peppa txerri naiz eta ez dakit zer egin. Прывітанне! Я Пэпі свіння, і я не ведаю, што рабіць. Zdravo! Ja sam peppa svinja i ne znam šta da radim. Здравейте! Аз съм пеппа прасе и не знам какво да правя. maingalarpar ngar peppa waat raal nae kyawanm bharloteramhaann masi kya par . Hola! Sóc cerdo de peppa i no sé què fer. Hi! Ako peppa baboy ug wala ko kahibalo kung unsa ang buhaton. 嗨！我是 peppa 猪，我不知道该怎么做。嗨！我是 peppa 豬，我不知道該怎麼做。Salute ! Sò peppa pig è ùn sò micca ciò chì farà. Bok! Ja sam peppa svinja i ne znam što da radim. Ahoj! Jsem peppa prase a já nevím co dělat. Hej! Jeg er peppa gris, og jeg ved ikke, hvad jeg skal gøre. Hoi! Ik ben Peppa Pig en ik weet niet wat ik moet doen. Saluton! Mi estas peppa kaj mi ne scias, kion fari. Tere! Ma olen peppa ja ma ei tea mida teha. Hi! Ako'y peppa baboy at hindi ko alam kung ano ang gagawin. Moi! Olen peppa-sika, enkä tiedä mitä tehdä. Salut! Je suis un cochon de peppa et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ola! Son peppa porco e non sei que facer. გამარჯობა! მე ვარ პპპაპ ღორი და არ ვიცი რა უნდა გააკეთო. Hallo! Ich bin Peppa Pig und ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Γεια! Είμαι χοίρος peppa και δεν ξέρω τι να κάνω. હાય! હું Peppa ડુક્કર છું અને હું શું કરવું તે ખબર નથી. Hi! Mwen peppa kochon ak mwen pa konnen ki sa yo dwe fè. Hi! Ina peppa alade kuma ban san abin da zan yi ba. Hui! ʻO wau ka peppa puaʻa aʻaʻole wau iʻike i ka mea e hana ai. היי! אני חזיר פלה ואני לא יודעת מה לעשות. नमस्ते! मैं पेप्पा सुअर हूं और मुझे नहीं पता कि क्या करना है। Nyob zoo! Kuv peppa npua thiab kuv tsis paub yuav ua li cas. Szia! Peppa sertés vagyok, és nem tudom, mit tegyek. Hæ! Ég er Peppa svín og ég veit ekki hvað ég á að gera. Hi! Enwere m peppa ezi ma amaghị m ihe m ga-eme. Hai! Saya babi peppa dan saya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Haigh! Tá mé muc peppa agus níl a fhios agam cad atá le déanamh. Ciao! Sono Peppa Pig e non so cosa fare. こんにちは！私はペパ・ブタです。私は何をすべきかわかりません。Wigati Aku peppa babi lan aku ora ngerti apa sing kudu dilakoni. ಹಾಯ್! ನಾನು peppa ಹಂದಿ ಮತ್ತು ನಾನು ಏನು ಮಾಡಬೇಕೆಂದು ನನಗೆ ಗೊತ್ತಿಲ್ಲ. Сәлеметсіз бе! Мен пеппа шошқаымын, ал мен не істеу керектігін білмеймін. សួស្តី! ខ្ញុំជាជ្រូកម្ទេសហើយខ្ញុំមិនដឹងថាត្រូវធ្វើអ្វីទេ។ 안녕! 나는 펩타 돼지 고 어떻게해야할지 모르겠다. Merheba! Ez peppa sor im û ez nizanim ku çi bikim. Салам! Мен кетесинер эмесмин, мен эмне кылууну билишпейт. Hi! ຂ້າພະເຈົ້າຫມູ peppa ແລະຂ້າພະເຈົ້າບໍ່ຮູ້ວ່າຈະເຮັດແນວໃດ. Salve! Et ego non sum peppa porcus nesciunt quid faciunt. Sveiki! Es esmu peppa cūka, un es nezinu, ko darīt. Labas! Aš peppa kiaulė ir aš nežinau, ką daryti. Salut! Ech sinn peppa Schwäin an ech weess net wat et maache soll. Здраво! Јас сум peppa свиња и не знам што да правам. Hi! Izaho dia peppa peppa ary tsy fantatro izay tokony hatao. Hi! Saya peppa babi dan saya tidak tahu apa yang perlu dilakukan. ഹായ്! ഞാൻ പേപ്പ പന്നിയാണ്, എന്താണ് ചെയ്യേണ്ടതെന്ന് എനിക്കറിയില്ല. Hi! Jien peppa pig u jien ma nafx x'għandek tagħmel. Hi! Kei te peppa au kaore au e mohio ki te aha. ( i met moana, it's pretty much the reason i know maori.) हाय! मी पेप्पी डुक्कर आहे आणि मला काय करावे हेच कळत नाही. Сайн уу! Би peppa гахай, юу хийхээ мэдэхгүй байна. नमस्कार! म पेपपा सुँगुर हुँ र मलाई थाहा छैन। Hei! Jeg er peppa gris, og jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal gjøre. Moni! Ndine nkhumba ya peppa ndipo sindikudziwa choti ndichite. سلام! زه د پیپپا سور یم او زه نه پوهیږم څه وکړم. سلام! من خوک peppa هستم و نمی دانم چه باید بکنم. Cześć! Jestem świnką peppa i nie wiem co robić. Oi! Eu sou peppa e não sei o que fazer. ਹੈਲੋ! ਮੈਂ Peppa ਸੂਰ ਦਾ ਹਾਂ ਅਤੇ ਮੈਨੂੰ ਨਹੀਂ ਪਤਾ ਕਿ ਕੀ ਕਰਨਾ ਹੈ. Bună! Sunt porc peppa și nu știu ce să fac. Здравствуй! Я пеппа, и я не знаю, что делать. malo O au o le peppa puaa ma ou te le iloa le mea e fai. Hi! Tha mi nam muc peppa agus chan eil fios agam dè a nì mi. Ћао! Ја сам пеппа свиња и не знам шта да радим. Mhoro! Ndiri peppa nguruve uye handizivi zvokuita. سلام مان پپپا سور آهيان ۽ مون کي خبر ناهي ته ڇا ڪجي. හායි! මම peppa ඌරෙක් වන අතර මා කළ යුත්තේ කුමක්දැයි මම දන්නේ නැහැ. Ahoj! Som peppa ošípané a neviem čo robiť. Živjo! Jaz sem peppa prašič in ne vem, kaj naj naredim. Hambalyo! Waxaan ahay doofaarka peppa mana garanayo waxa la sameeyo. Lumela! Ke kolobe ea peppa 'me ha ke tsebe seo nka se etsang. ¡Hola! Soy peppa pig y no sé qué hacer. Hai! Abdi peppa babi na Kuring henteu weruh naon anu kudu dipigawé. Hi! Mimi ni nguruwe ya peppa na sijui cha kufanya. Hej! Jag är peppa gris och jag vet inte vad jag ska göra. Салом! Ман хук peppa ҳастам ва ман намедонам, ки чӣ кор кунам. வணக்கம்! நான் பப்பா பன்றி மற்றும் என்ன செய்ய வேண்டும் என்று எனக்கு தெரியாது. Hi! నేను పెప్పా పంది ఉన్నాను మరియు నేను ఏమి చేయాలో తెలియదు. Hi! ฉัน peppa หมูและฉันไม่ทราบว่าจะทำอย่างไร Merhaba! Peppa domuzum ve ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Привіт! Я пеклова свиня, і я не знаю, що робити. ہیلو! میں پیپپا سور ہوں اور مجھے نہیں معلوم کہ کیا کرنا ہے. Salom! Men peppa cho'chqasiman va nima qilishni bilmayman. Chào! Tôi là một con lợn peppa và tôi không biết phải làm gì. Hi! Rydw i'n mochyn peppa ac nid wyf yn gwybod beth i'w wneud. Hoi! Ik bin peppaas en ik wit net wat te dwaan. Mholo Ndiyi-pig peppa kwaye andiyazi into endiyenzayo. הי! איך בין פּעפּפּאַ חזיר און איך טאָן ניט וויסן וואָס צו טאָן. Hi! Mo wa peppa ẹlẹdẹ ati Emi ko mọ ohun ti mo ṣe. Sawubona! Ngingu-peppa yengulube futhi angazi ukuthi ngenzeni. Hi! Herh Herh Herh Herh! What to do, I 'm peppa pig and I don't know. Hi! I'm peppa pig and I dern't be knowin' what t' do. Hi! Oh, wow! I'm peppa pig and I don't know what to do. Hi, Yi kai yai yai! ka'm peppa pig yee ka domo cono Whaaat? da batooay. Hi! I'm eppa-perb ig-perb nd-aerb I don't now-kerb hat-werb to do. i-Hay! I'm eppa-pay ig-pay and-way I-way don't ow-knay at-whay o-tay o-day. (That's what latin pigs spoke!) M�ach! Anha'm peppa qifo ma anha don't know fini to hash. Rytsa! Syrī peppa beqes se nyke ȳdra daor gīmigon skoros naejot gaomagon. Hi! Im'm peppa pig a im don't know what na ceri-. Hi! Ni'm peppa pig ar ni don't sinte mana ana care-. Hi! Nu'm peppa pig ir nu virt\'ne zenoti kam kia isar. Hi! Ch'ah'm peppa tusvi vim ch'ah don't rsah vei ch'at k'ir. Hi! Mesa peppa pig and mesa don't know what to do. Su'cuy! Ni'm peppa pig bal ni don't kar'taylir tion brokar vaabir. Die wanna wanga! Mee'm peppa pig um mee hagwa know choy? Tah do. HEE! I'm peppa pig und I dun't knuo vhet tu du. Bork Bork Bork! Hi! I'm peppa pecg for ðý ðe attraction with pron ðe ic don't ongietan what furðor further âwyrcan. Good morrow! I'm peppa pig and I don't wot what to doth. Tonk'peh! I'm peppa pig heh I ri tor fai-tor ra tor tor. Hi! Jih'm peppa pig 'ej jih don't sov nuqjatlh to do. 'Sup, dude. Right On! I'm peppa pig and ah' duzn't know whut t'do. Yo! Hah! I'm peppa pahg a' I doesn't know what ta does. Hai! Ai'm peppa pig n ai dunno wat 2 dew. Hi! I'm pweppa pwig and I dwon't knwow what to dwo. Hi! I'm peppa pig undt I don't know vhat to do. Hi, I'll go smurfing. I'm peppa pig and I don't know what to do. Hi! I'm peppa pig and idk what to do. H1!1! I"M PEPPA P1G & I DON"T KNOW WHAT 2 DO. Oi! I'm bloody well peppa pig and I don't know wot ter do. I'll make us all a nice cup a' tea. Hi! i'm peppa pig and oi doon' know wa. H | o o. o i | oo o. o| ! | o . o| | o . | I | o o. o| ' | o .ooo| m | oo o.o o| | o . | p | ooo . | e | oo .o o| p | ooo . | p | ooo . | a | oo . o| | o . | p | ooo . | i | oo o. o| g | oo .ooo| | o . | a | oo . o| n | oo o.oo | d | oo .o | | o . | I | o o. o| | o . | d | oo .o | o | oo o.ooo| n | oo o.oo | ' | o .ooo| t | ooo .o | | o . | k | oo o. oo| n | oo o.oo | o | oo o.ooo| w | ooo .ooo| | o . | w | ooo .ooo| h | oo o. | a | oo . o| t | ooo .o | | o . | t | ooo .o | o | oo o.ooo| | o . | d | oo .o | o | oo o.ooo| . | o o.oo | | o. o | ___________ /HI! I'M PEPPA PIG AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. | | .. .... .. .. . . . . ........... ..... . ..| |..... . . .. .... ..... .. ........ .. ...| |.. ......................... .... . .. . .......| |111111111111 11111 111111111111111111 1111111111| |222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222| |3333333333333333333333333333 333333333 3 3333 33| |444444 4444444444444 444 444444444444444444 4444| |555555555 555555555 555555 5555 5555555555555555| |6666666666666666666666666 666666 6 66666 66 666| |77 77 77 7 77 7 7777777777 77777777777777777777| | 8 88 888888888888888888888 88888888 88888888 88| |9 99 9999999999 999999 9999999999999999999999999| |________________________________________________| .... .. ---. .. -- .--. . .--. .--. .- .--. .. --. .- -. -.. .. -.. --- -. - -.- -. --- .-- .-- .... .- - - --- -.. --- .-.-.- HY! 1'm p3ppa PIG 4]\[d 1 d0n't Kn0W wh47 70 d0. Hi! Okay? I'm peppa pig and I doan know what tuh do. Okay? Hı¡ I,ɯ dǝddɐ dıƃ ɐup I pou,ʇ ʞuoʍ ʍɥɐʇ ʇo po˙ HER ERM PERP PERG ERND I DERNT KNER WHERT TER DER. Ⓗⓘ! Ⓘ'ⓜ ⓟⓔⓟⓟⓐ ⓟⓘⓖ ⓐⓝⓓ Ⓘ ⓓⓞⓝ'ⓣ ⓚⓝⓞⓦ ⓦⓗⓐⓣ ⓣⓞ ⓓⓞ. Hi! I'm peppa boomer and I don't know what to do. I also had to crave Australian maccas. Hi! I'm peppa pig and I don't know what to do. So whateva I actually think my carriage is a cruisa. Hi! I'm pepa pig and I don't knov vhat to do. So vhatever I aktualy zink my shoping kart is a polise kar. Hai! meh pepap pig an Iz dun knoe wut 2 doez. Hi! I'm peppa pig and I don't apperceive what to do. ⠠⠓⠊⠖⠀⠠⠊⠄⠍⠀⠏⠑⠏⠏⠁⠀⠏⠊⠛⠀⠯⠀⠠⠊⠀⠙⠕⠝⠄⠞ ⠐⠅⠀⠱⠁⠞⠀⠖⠙⠲ *sign language* ( i can't use sign language font) 01001000 01101001 00100001 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110000 01110000 01100001 00100000 01110000 01101001 01100111 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101111 00101110 N/A (xd) Hi! I ℹ 'm Ⓜ peppa pig �� and i ℹ don't know what to do. ☟♓✏ ✋��❍ ◻♏◻◻♋ ◻♓♑ ♋■♎ ✋ ♎□■��⧫ &■□⬥ ⬥♒♋⧫ ⧫□ ♎□�� (tengwar) (no font available) (aurebesh no font) (babylonian cuneiform no font) ェ��! ��'ᴟ ᓀጠᓀᓀᗆ ᓀ��ᘏ ᗆᴝᗜ �� ᗜoᴝ'⊣ ⌤ᴝoᓬ ᓬェᗆ⊣ ⊣o ᗜo.